


I Heard Every Word You Said

by LilliumRosa



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliumRosa/pseuds/LilliumRosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Love of mine, some day you will die,<br/>But I'll be close behind,<br/>I'll follow you into the dark.'</p><p>Whoever this person was, Grantaire obviously loved them very dearly. That was obvious already from the first few lines.</p><p>*</p><p>A small fic inspired by George Blagden's cover of I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard Every Word You Said

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to George Blagden's cover of I Will Follow You Into The Dark quite frequently recently and it inspired this idea from me. I hope you enjoy it.

"Why do you even come, Grantaire?"

Grantaire blanched visibly at Enjolras's words, everyone around could see that but their fearless leader.

"You contribute nothing but cynicism and a prop for the bar."

With a hand on Enjolras's arm, Combeferre tried to move him away from the smaller man, but he wouldn't budge.

"You have no reason to stay," Enjolras spat at Grantaire, "You're good for nothing, fool."

And with that, Grantaire finally looked up from the counter, placed his bottle down and squared up to Enjolras, toe to toe, smirk plastered on his face.

"I stay because these..." Grantaire said, gesturing around the room, "...are my friends, and I enjoy their company."

"This is no place for a drunk like you, R," the blonde man sneered back, "Nobody wants you here."

The faces around the room turned angry and shouts were made, but Grantaire heard none of it. Recoiling from Enjolras, Grantaire snatched up the bottle before draining it and slamming it back down.

"Well I guess the mighty Apollo has spoken," Grantaire replied, a mocking bow following, "I see no reason for me to stay any longer."

Pulling his coat around his shoulders, Grantaire stalked out the door, leaving the rest behind.

The angry faces turned towards Enjolras, as they began to berate him about Grantaire. Jehan and Joly looking visably distressed and torn on what to do; do they stay or go after 'Taire and make sure he's alright? After shooting Combeferre a sidelong glance, the pair stood, along with Bossuet and left to follow Grantaire.

"You had no right to say that, Enjolras," Courfeyrac shouted, storming over to the leader, "You have no right to make sweeping statements, when it's only _you_ that minds having R around."

"It was wrong of you, Enjolras," Combeferre agreed with a sigh, "What you said to Grantaire was wrong and you will have to apologise. To him and to everyone."

Enjolras looked around at the remaining group, noting the absence of Joly, Bossuet and Jehan, realising that he had stepped over a line. He had made a mistake to say that nobody wanted Grantaire around because it simply wasn't true. Everybody loved Grantaire, and even he was happy to have him around most of the time, but there was something about the dark haired man that infuriated Enjolras to no end. He was a cynic and a drunk, yet he couldn't ignore him. Every word Grantaire said struck a chord deeply with Enjolras, and he couldn't help but respond in an irrational manner.

Shaking his head, Combeferre turned away from him and began to collect up the papers that they had been discussing for the impending protest. Jehan had suggested that R design the posters and Enjolras had laughed. Why had he laughed?

Sighing deeply, Enjolras collected his bag and coat before heading for the door. He had lectures in the morning and needed sleep. He would put this out of his mind for the time being.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Collar up and beanie pulled down over his wild hair, Grantaire did his best to shelter from the wind as he walked home. Putting a cigarette between his lips, he lit it and inhaled deeply, he certainly needed it. Stuffing his free hand into his pocket, he continued down the street towards the nearest metro station, not hearing the shouts of his friends over the wind.

Catching up to Grantaire, Jehan put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him around to face him. Grantaire caught the poet's eye for a second before looking away.

"What is it you'd like Jehan?" Grantaire sighed, mouth set in a flat line across his face as he eyed Joly and Bossuet crossing the street towards them.

"You know what he said isn't true, R," Jehan insisted, hand coming up onto Grantaire's forearm, "We all love you, Enjolras included, he just gets a bit stupid sometimes."

Grantaire bit out a harsh laugh at the words, "Jehan, dear, I know you like to think that everybody is as loving as you, but Enjolras hates me. Always has and always will."

"He doesn't hate you, R" Jehan replied, "He just gets angry at you a lot, that doesn't mean he hates you, right guys?"

Joly and Bossuet nod vigorously, in agreement with Jehan.

"Of course he doesn't hate you, 'Taire," Joly agrees adamantly, "He's just set in his views and doesn't understand you points, so he gets mad."

Jehan links his arm through Grantaire's and starts strolling along, Joly and Bossuet falling into step beside them.

"Now let's all go back to our place," Jehan suggests, "And we can have a cheesy movie marathon and pick up some Chinese from that place round the corner, have a relaxing night. Got to save all your strength for tomorrow night!"

Grantaire let out a small smile at the thought, maybe things weren't so bad after all.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Combeferre was rushing around the flat when Enjolras get back. He looked half dressed, like he was getting ready to go out.

"Where are you off to?" Enjolras asked, puzzled. Combeferre wasn't usually busy on Thursdays.

"I'm off the Grantaire's thing," Combeferre replied, as if it were obvious.

"Thing? What thing?" Enjolras said, confused, "I didn't know Grantaire had a 'thing'."

"His gig?" Combeferre answered, a frown on his face that was obviously directed at Enjolras, "The one that he's been preparing for, for months?"

Enjolras's face was blank. He truly hadn't known anything about it and that surprised him, seeing as though his friend was looking at him as if he'd just questioned whether the earth goes around the sun. How had he not known? Then again, as he thought on it, he realised that he knew very little about Grantaire. He was an art student who had come to Les Amis through Jehan, an old friend apparently, yet he knew little past that.

"You really didn't know?" Combeferre asked, staring at Enjolras's vacant expression, "How could you not know about it? Even Marius is going!"

Enjolras was dumbstruck, "I guess I was always too busy to pay proper attention to Grantaire. It didn't seem important..."

Enjolras trailed off, as the idea that he had regarded anybody of their group as 'unimportant' crossed his mind.

"What time is the gig?" Enjolras asked.

"Doors open in just under half an hour," Combeferre replied, checking his phone, "I'm meeting Courf in fifteen minutes if you'd like to join?"

Enjolras looked down at his clothes, he was still in his clothes from his work at the solicitors office and needed to change.

"If you give me a few minutes, I'll come down with you..."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Enjolras entered the bar alongside Courfeyrac and Combeferre, spotting their friends instantly, gathered on one side of the room. The bar was smallish and dark, with a slight grungey feel to it. Walking over to his friends, he took the seat between Bahorel and Feuilly, nodding to both as he sat.

"I didn't expect you here tonight," Feuilly commented, taking a swig from the bottle in front of him, "You've never been to any of 'Taire's gigs before now."

Enjolras cringed slightly, "Have there been many gigs?" He sincerely hoped otherwise, as he was starting to feel worse by the second.

"Yeah, loads," Bahorel replied, "Took him a while for us to tell us about them at all, but Feuilly and I, along with Jehan, Joly and Bossuet have been coming for years."

"You say he told us," Feuilly laughed, "More like Jehan wondered where he was sneaking off to every last Thursday of the month and we followed him one night."

"What about Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Marius?" Enjolras questioned, "Have they not been coming long?"

"Ever since we told them, they've been coming," Feuilly replied, "By now we thought everyone knew."

"Yeah, it gets talked about pretty openly now," Bahorel agreed, "We had an entire conversation about it the other night, Enjolras. We just thought you didn't want to come."

Enjolras paled considerably, he felt horrible. Was this why Grantaire thought he hated him? He hadn't acted like a very good friend, as he was starting to realise. Hopefully he would be able to make it up to the artist, starting tonight.

Combeferre put a drink down in front of Enjolras, who looked up with a small smile as the lights in the bar dimmed and a spotlight hit the stage. Looking up, Enjolras's eyes found Grantaire perched on a stool, acoustic guitar on his lap, adjusting the microphone in front of him. He looked the same as always, minus the beanie that usually contained the mass of curls atop his head, however he also somehow looked different, there was a confidence in the way he held himself that wasn't usually there when Enjolras was present.

"Hi folks," Grantaire began, "Thanks for coming out, this first song is one of my favourites."

And then he began to play. Enjolras was transfixed. Wow, could Grantaire sing. His voice rang out true and steady throughout the room, holding the attention of everyone around them. Letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Enjolras looked around at his friends. Most were watching the stage with smiles crossing their lips, but Combeferre was looking at Enjolras. He gave him a smile and nodded before turning back to the stage, Enjolras copying his action.

Enjolras couldn't take his eyes of the stage throughout Grantaire's set. He couldn't believe that talent that lay behind the cynical man. Soon the set began to draw to a close.

"That's about it folks," Grantaire wrapped up, "But before we finish, I have a new number I'd like to play for you all. It's called 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark', I hope you like it.'

Grantaire began to play a steady tune, before he began to sing.

_'Love of mine, some day you will die,_  
 _But I'll be close behind,_  
 _I'll follow you into the dark.'_

Whoever this person was, Grantaire obviously loved them very dearly. That was obvious already from the first few lines.

_'No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white,_  
 _Just our hands clasped so tight,_  
 _Waiting for the hint of a spark.'_

A small niggling sensation settled at the base of Enjolras's stomach as he heard Grantaire sing.

_'If Heaven and Hell decide,_  
 _That they both are satisfied,_  
 _Illuminate the "No's" on the vacancy signs._  
 _If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks,_  
 _I will follow you into the dark.'_

Enjolras gazed around at his friends, many obviously enjoying themselves. He locked eyes with Jehan, who was looking towards him, a nervous expression marred his face. That was odd.

_'In revolutionary school, as vicious as Musain rule,_  
 _I got my feelings bruised, by the leader in red._  
 _And I propped the bar, as he told me_  
 _"R, you're good for nothing, fool."_  
 _And I heard every word that he said.'_

He recognised the words instantly. They were the same words he had uttered to Grantaire last night, and countless other nights. His mouth dropped open in shock, this song was about him.

_'So if heaven and hell decide,_  
 _That they both are satisfied,_  
 _Illuminate the "No's" on the vacancy signs._  
 _If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks,_  
 _I will follow you into the dark.'_

Shame washed over him, his gaze dropping to the floor, steadily avoiding the eyes of his friends, all of which were now focused on him.

_'I will follow you into the dark...'_

The song tailed off to rounds of applause from around the room, as Grantaire smiled, took a small bow and hopped off stage, guitar in hand and strolled towards them.

"What did you guys think then?" Grantaire asked, smile still crossing his face, "It felt like a good set tonight...'

He trailed off when he realised the his friends all held half hearted smiles. Following their line of sight, Grantaire's face dropped when he saw Enjolras. With obvious, visable panic, Grantaire backed up across the room, before turning and fleeing backstage, Jehan following in his wake.

"Shit..." was all any of them had to say as they watched Grantaire flee.  Enjolras stood, face set purposefully and strode across the room to follow the pair. Combeferre tried to stop him, but as soon as Enjolras levelled him a look, he let him continue on his way.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Grantaire was stressing out, he couldn't believe that Enjolras of all people had heard that song. The rest of his friends were fine, he was painfully aware that everybody but their almighty leader knew about his feelings for the blonde man. But to have Enjolras, actual Enjolras hear that song. All those feelings that were so painfully obviously about him. He'd even quoted him!

Looking up, he saw Jehan enter the room after him.

"Why did nobody tell me, Jehan?" he demanded, "Why did nobody think to tell me that bloody Apollo, love of my fucking life, hates my guts, was going to be here tonight?"

Jehan looked nervously up at him, "Well we didn't know he was coming, he came with Courf and 'Ferre..."

"What is he even doing here?" Grantaire shouted, "He hates me, why would he want to come now? After all this time? Why did it have to be tonight?"

Both Grantaire and Jehan's eyes shot towards the door when somebody knocked on it. Standing in the threshold was a sheepish looking Enjolras, eyes wide, disposition apprehensive. Stilling instantly, Grantaire took on a look very similar to a deer caught in headlights.

Looking anxiously between the pair of them, Jehan retreated from the room. A call of "I'll just leave you alone" was all that was heard behind him.

"Grantaire..." Enjolras began, only to be cut off by Grantaire.

"No, it's okay Apollo," Grantaire insisted, talking ten to the dozen "Just forget it all, honestly. I know you hate me and you shouldn't feel responsible or guilty or whatever, just because I'm obviously having a few issues grasping the fact. It's fine. But no. Why? Why tonight Enjolras? No, it doesn't matter, don't answer that. It's all fine..."

"Grantaire!" Enjolras shouted, grasping hold of Grantaire's shoulders to stop the pacing that he'd begun doing, "Could you please stop, just for a second so I can talk?"

Grantaire slumped, face dropping as he stared fearfully at Enjolras who still had hold of his arms.

"Thank you," Enjolras said, voice calmer, "Now, please answer me. Was that song, was all of this, about me?" He gestured towards Grantaire as he spoke.

Looking towards the floor, shoulders slumping more, Grantaire muttered a quiet, "Yes."

"Good to know," Enjolras replied, tone casual, causing Grantaire's eyes to snap up to his.

"Oh, is the almighty Apollo going to hold this against me now?" Grantaire scoffed, "The drunkard can't argue with you now, because you know he loves you so you now have the upper hand. Is that it?"

"God Grantaire," Enjolras sighed, "You do assume the worst in people don't you..."

"I don't understand..." Grantaire began, but he was cut off by the soft feeling of lips brushing against his.

Enjolras was kissing him. His lips were touching his. Kissing him! It took Grantaire's brain a while to catch up to the situation, but soon his was kissing Enjolras back with fervour. Hands snaking into the blonde's hair, as he felt Enjolras's hands clasp around his back, pulling him closer to the taller man. The kiss was deepened until they were both breathless and had to pull away.

Head resting against Enjolras's forehead, Grantaire pulled back slightly to look into Enjolras's eyes.

"Where did that come from?" Grantaire questioned, somewhat confused at the turn of events.

Enjolras chuckled slightly before responding.

"Let's just say, I heard every word you said..."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments would be appreciated :)


End file.
